Talk:Spirit Light
This means you can heal yourself as well, right? Since it doesn't say "other ally?" -Auron of Neon 03:03, 1 May 2006 (CDT) True. :Does "any spirits" include enemy spirits? --Xeeron 12:04, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::It should but since it says "If ANY spirits" I believe the skill is broken, either that or ranger spirits do not count for some unknown reason Wee, so what we have here is a spell that not only heals for less than Heal Other at a comparable attribute level, but takes longer to cast and recharge! The health sacrifice is lovely, too.--Kiiron 21:28, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :Now it's at a comparable level to heal other, while being cheaper. Good skill.--195.70.73.197 10:14, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :heal other?... some random comparison that must have been — Skuld 10:19, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah. This works on yourself for starters, which is a huge positive.193.61.111.50 04:39, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Yea, im not sure why they compare this to heal other since this can use to heal yourself as well and the Health Sacrifice is nothing really if you are close to any spirit. you shouldn't need to move much if your team is doing the job and not overextending. As a good ritualist, you should know when and where to set up the battle station. 130.88.194.49 06:52, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Not to mention, it only costs 5 energy; Heal Other is 10. -Ellisthion 17:56, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::OK, seriously? You can't see how two spells that cost (past tense) the same amount, take almost the same amount of time to cast, and heal for a comparable amount could possibly have been compared? --Kiiron 05:04, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Hrm, looks like somebody would make for a bad Ritualist. :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.1.130.41 ( ) }. And somebody doesn't know how to sign comments... at any rate, after two or three successive buffs, I'm happy to concede that this skill is no longer merely a crappy heal other. In fact, it's now probably one of the best heals in the game --Kiiron 15:12, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Agreed. The three best healing spells by themselves, off the top of my head, from strongest to weakest, would be Word of Healing, Zealous Benediction, and then Spirit Light. 16 in each of their respective attributes would yield healing powers of 212, 190, and 188, respectively. WoH's full healing power only comes from targets below 50% life, so the two guaranteed top healers are really ZB and SL, and SL isn't even elite. Granted, without SL's qualification, your health will suffer, but you'll still heal for that amount. Plus, with a Rit or two in your team, it's easy to fulfill the no-sac requirement, making this a great skill indeed. DancingZombies 18:46, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::And do you have any idea what it's like to be an Attuned Restoration rit and be able to use the second strongest definite heal in the game for 2 energy? Not to mention some of the incredibly powerful Restoration spells such as Wielder's Boon (with a weapon spell up), Mend Body and Soul, and (especially) Spirit Transfer? --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 20 February 2007 (CST) This + Aotl MM = win. Aotl will cut the sac in half, allowing the MM to spam it easily. It makes for an awesome support MM. P A R A S I T I C 19:40, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Or you can just put up Life or Destruction or some other quick-casting, long-lasting binding ritual. - Ayumbhara 04:42, 24 June 2007 (CDT) sounds anyone else notice that the sound from this spell lasts like a whole second after you are done casting it? and its an eerie sound too— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 22:26, 3 May 2007 (CDT) : Yeah, it also gets annoying hearing it all the time when the rit henchmen spam it. Luigi 16:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Not only the sound, but the actual heal seems to come almost a whole second AFTER you complete casting. Anyone else notice that? Clay85 10:13, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :I use this on my rit, I always get the healing right after spell completion.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 22:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC)